whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Legion
The Emerald Legion is one of the divisions of the Hierarchy of Stygia. They take in wraiths that died as a result of accidents, be it common (a car) or a freak (sat on by an elephant). Overview The Emerald Legion runs their civilian branches like businesses, including the best "customer service" you will receive in the Shadowlands. When dealing with the Hierarchy, it is known the best and most pleasant way is to work with an Emerald Legion member. In spite of their reputation for innovation, their military branch remains remarkably old-fashioned, almost to the point of inefficiency. As a result, the Emerald Legion lacks the strong military presence many of the other Legions have. While there are a few working smaller branches, the main army, nicknamed the Old Soldiers, are full of squabbling between commanders as attempts to revamp the army butt heads with tradition. Culture When it comes to efficiency and dependability, the Emerald Legion wins hands down. Despite the erratic and unusual natures of their death, the Emerald Lord has figured out how to build a working organization with many types of individuals. Upon joining the Legion, each Emerald has the Emerald Values, a code of four rules, drilled into their heads. Those who do not remember and uphold the Values are not much longer for the Emerald Legion. The Values emphasize innovation and unusual thinking above doing a task correctly or successfully. As the wraiths of the Emerald Legion have the flexibility to work out solutions that suit them, the Emerald Legion is one of the smoothest running operations in the Shadowlands. Some Legion leaders, called Assessors, are known to twist these rules to rule over their Legion with fear rather than interest. While these sections of the Legions are frowned on, little or nothing is done to deter them from interpreting the Values in this manner. Members of the Emerald Legion do have one thing in common, in spite of the varied nature of their deaths; they all have extremely strong ties to their Fetters, as the unexpected nature of their deaths left them with more unfinished business than the average wraith. Sadly, few Emerald Legion members actually manage to Transcend for this reason as well. The Emerald Legion also puts a strict limit on the number of souls the soulforge. They believe as long as a soul has a useful mind and Corpus, there is a use for it somewhere other than as an inanimate object. Allies and Enemies The Emerald Legion, because of their organization and efficiency, see themselves above the other Legions. If there is any Legion they are close to, it is the Legion of Paupers; many Paupers died of acts unknown and seem to hold a similar attitude those of the Emerald Legion. In contrast, the Emerald Legion loathes the Grim Legion and the Skeletal Legion for the sheer number of souls they process in soulforging. Likewise, the Emerald Legion also resents the Legion of Fate for not sharing information with them, especially the information on why they had to die in the first place. Divisions * Guardians of the Labyrinth - these wraiths, supposedly appointed by Charon himself, watch over the Veinous Stair, preventing Spectres and other nasties from entering. They lack the free-thinking attitude of the rest of the Emerald Legion, but they get the job done. * Order of Archimedes' Bathtub - made up of those who invented in life, the Order is constantly dreaming up new devices to assist the Emerald Legion in their war on Oblivion. * Green Teams - Green Teams are the "welcome wagons" of Stygia and the Reapers of the Emerald Legion. When a major accident or incident occurs that results in large numbers of deaths, such as a plane crash, landslide, or other disaster. They are welcoming and friendly, and take the opportunity of these Enfants' reapings to tell them all about the wonderful Emerald Legion, who helped and saved them from the pull of Oblivion. They have received much criticism from others for their horrifically sugary propaganda. Trivia The symbol of Emerald Legion is a collage of several various alchemical symbols for gold. Gallery Emerald-legionnaire.jpg|''Emerald Legionnaire'' VTES card. Art by Javier Santos References Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary Category:Underworld Bureaucracy